


It's Okay

by aurawinterrain



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cute Zen | Ryu Hyun, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Good Boyfriend Zen | Ryu Hyun, Hurt/Comfort, I Love Zen | Ryu Hyun, M/M, MC is stressed, Writer mc, deadlines, insecure MC, spoilers for real names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurawinterrain/pseuds/aurawinterrain
Summary: When MC struggles with insecurities and feel like giving up... Zen to the rescue!Or,Zen being a good boyfriend in 1.1k words
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I wrote this because I am feeling the same way about my works. They aren't particularly good, outstanding... amazing, or anything. I've read so many other fics that are way greater than mine, and I know I shouldn't be comparing this way, but subconsciously, I do. I know we have different writing styles and whatnot, but lately, I've just been doubting myself too much. I have been pushing myself to write and write and somewhere along the way it just got tiring. I felt like whatever I was writing isn't good, my content is flat, I kept using dialogue instead of descriptions and everything just seemed wrong. I guess I wished I had a Zen to comfort me whenever this happened when writers' block and my insecurities come rushing in all at once, but in reality, I don't so this fic was born. I also tried my best to use gender-neutral pronouns, because I know that males play Mystic messenger as well <3 Anyhow, I hope that you enjoy Zen being a good boyfriend. If you don't write, perhaps just treat it like you've bumped into a wall while pursuing something you like and zen is comforting you!

“Babe? I’m home~” Zen pushed the door to his apartment open, only to be greeted with silence. He tilted his head to the side in confusion, placing the dinner he bought on the table. He knew that today was their cheat day, so he went ahead and bought MC’s favourite food for dinner. And, knowing how obsessed MC was with food, they should be all excited and ready to eat, but there was nobody there in the living room. Venturing to the bedroom, he found it empty too. “Babe?” He called out again, wondering if they had gone out for a jog, but they would usually have left a message behind. 

He glanced at the only room he hadn’t checked - the workroom. It was actually an extra room, a storage room, one that he used to keep his old costumes and where he used to practice his lines, standing there in the middle of the small space and pretending that it was the stage. After the party, MC decided to move in, and it became their workroom. MC was a writer, and they spent the majority of their day in front of the computer, writing and rewriting their drafts. The only time they had to step out of the house was when they had to meet their editor. Zen usually found them hunched in front of the screen, but they usually had a pretty consistent schedule - remembering when to eat and when to sleep. 

The first time Zen entered their workroom, he had been chased out, since he was not allowed to break their concentration, or he would get no kisses for a week - or at least, that was what they said. Ever since, he was wary to even knock on the door. Glancing at his phone, he wondered if they had seen his text that he sent after he left rehearsals.

[ ZEN ] 

[ sent at 19:00 ]

Darling, I’m coming home soon~ I got your favourite food, so look forward to that <3 

There were no responses, but the two blue ticks indicated that they had seen the message. Drawing in a deep breath, he knocked on the door lightly, before pushing it open. He was expecting MC to be slumped over her computer, presumably asleep, or furiously typing away - what he wasn’t expecting to hear was sniffling. His mind immediately went into high alert. Moving cautiously, he shut the door quietly and approached the figure curled up on the chair, who didn’t seem to have noticed his entrance. Perhaps they did, but there was no response whatsoever. 

“MC?” Zen asked quietly, placing a hand on their shoulder. There was a soft hum, and they uncurled themself, so Zen could have a better look at their face. “Oh, baby…” He let out a soft sigh, immediately pulling them into a tight hug. Tears were still streaming down their beautiful features, and those eyes that were usually bright with happiness were hollow and empty. 

“Come on, it’s so cramped in here. Let’s move to the couch, hm? You can tell me about it there if you want to, if you don’t feel ready, we can have dinner, then I’ll prepare a relaxing bath for you before we retire to bed, okay?” He stroked their back soothingly, trying his best to calm them down. 

“I can’t,” Their voice was thin, shaky. “I  _ need  _ to finish this, or I’ll never get things done. I’ve been trying and trying for ages to come up with a likeable idea but after putting them down into words they just don’t feel  _ enough _ . There’s too much dialogue, too little creativity, my characters seem 2d, just-” They choked on a sob, burying their head into Zen’s shoulder. 

“I just feel like I am wasting my time on this,” they finally admitted softly, so softly Zen almost thought that he was imagining it. All along, they had been determined to chase their dream, to become a renowned author, so that one day, when they were walking down the streets, they would see their books displayed there on the frontlines of the bookshops. 

“I know it doesn’t seem like much now, but I’m working towards it, just like how you’re working hard as an actor, Zenny.” They said when they first met, and that was exactly what they were doing ever since - taking small steps, participating in competitions, trying to garner a fanbase. 

“What are you talking about, babe? You’ve been doing so well, didn’t your editor just praise you on your most recent work? It was a success with your fanbase, I even found a few fan letters in our mailbox. This isn’t a waste of time, even if you start to doubt your abilities, and you feel like you just come up with ideas, or nothing seems to be working… That’s just called writer’s block, isn’t it? We just need to find something to jolt your imagination, and you’ll be stuck here for hours. As for the deadline, you should ring your manager up, let them know that you’re stuck, so that they could possibly extend it a bit. It’s no use trying to force something out of nothing,” he paused, remembering how he had so much trouble getting into character at first that he had stayed up the whole night reciting the script over and over again, only to pass out on set the next day. 

“I promise you, you’ll be back up on your feet soon. Inspiration will strike, and if it doesn’t, your knight in shining armour will personally search for your inspiration.” At that, MC giggled. He relaxed a little, happy to see that they were now calmer and had stopped crying. 

“I guess you’re right, Hyun. I should ring them up and let them know I can’t make it. They always push the deadline earlier than it actually needs to be, since they anticipate these type of scenarios. I’ve just been pushing myself a little too hard lately. Thank you, Hyun, really. I don’t know what I would do without you.” 

Zen smiled, giving them a peck on the cheek. “I said I was your knight, didn’t I? Always ready at your service, my princess/prince. And now, I want you to sit back and let me pamper you for one night, you’ve worked hard, and now you deserve a rest.” They grinned, yelping softly as Zen lifted them up princess style. 

That night, Zen made sure to make them comfortable, giving them the bubble bath he promised and concluded it with cuddling on the couch as their favourite movie played on the tv.  _ Ah,  _ MC thought, as they looked up at Zen’s sleeping face. “What would I do without you? I’m literally the luckiest person on earth,” they whispered. Zen’s arm tightened around their waist, and he opened an eye, a sleepy smile spreading across his face.

“No, I’m the lucky one, darling. You’re perfect. Your insecurities, your worries, your strengths, your weaknesses… They’re all a part of you and I love you, so, so much.” With that, silence descended upon the duo as they drifted off to dreamland. 


End file.
